The split second
by flamecom
Summary: A split second can change a lot of things. What if Masquerade was just split second late with his reaction when Shun attacked him after he banished Dan and Drago to doom dimension, causing Alice to be revealed as Masquerade.
1. Alice is exposed

**Okay so this story idea has been in my head for a little while. Alice gets exposed as Masquerade way before the mask of Masquerade. Originally I thought I would do it when Masquerade was against Shun and Dan but then I thought it didn't make any sense and then I thought it would happen all the way when Dan and Masquerade met first time, but that didn't make sense either. Then the perfect scene the dock right after Masquerade defeats Dan. I remember Shun trying to punch him but he seemed to try to do a Karate or a martial arts move. Anyway Shun hits Masquerade causing the mask to fell off revealing Alice. Anyway the first part of the story will be in 3rd person and the rest will be in Alice's pov.**

The battle had been a shock for all the brawlers. Not only because Dan lost but that he was so attached to Drago that he went to the doom dimension.

And none were hit harder than Shun his childhood friend who just witnessed his friend possibly never coming back.

"D-dan." Was all Runo could say because she was still shocked at what just happened. "Where are you Dan?" She then asked still not believing that her friend could be lost forever. And then she finally realized what had happened. "Dan!" And once she realized it the tears started flowing. Soon the sadness turned into anger.

"What have you done to him!? TELL ME!" She asked the masked person in front of her who had been the one who sent Drago to doom dimension. "I have done nothing to him. He chose his own fate. The doom dimension is the afterlife for bakugan. There is no return, for bakugan or humans."

This time all Runo could do was stare and then she burst into tears. His friend was really gone for good and all she could do was accept it.

However Shun had enough of hearing this. "You did this!" He yelled at the Masquerade and then he charged at him. Masquerade was just about to use his DT but his reaction was a split second late and Shun's karate attack hit him. Shun then did an another karate attack this one causing him to fall from the dock straight into the water.

Shun looked at Masquerade who was knocked out from his attack slowly but surely drowning. Shun didn't care that if no one helps Masquerade, that he will die since to him because 'That bastard pretty much killed Dan so why should he get mercy?' Was all he could think.

However when Masquerade unconscious body slowly sunk deeper in the water his mask slipped and then it happened. Shun could see as Masquerade once spiky hair went down turning into a hair style a female would have and his blonde hair turned then red revealing who was behind the mask all along.

"A-alice!" Shun yelled in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own eyes but they weren't lying. It was Alice the girl that was always with them giving them advice. The same Alice always supporting them when they needed it. However the more he began thinking about it the more it made sense.

Masquerade and Alice were never in the same location. Alice never brawled for some reason which she never could really explain herself. Soon the other brawlers also saw the same thing as Shun.

"I can't believe it!" Runo's first reaction was. The other brawlers had fairly similar reaction as well. They all had been betrayed and they never thought it would be her. While Shun had no intention of saving Alice Runo on the other hand. "She's drowning. We have to help her." Runo said looking at Shun. "Help her!? She sent Dan to doom dimension!"

"Still we can't let her die. If we do that we step into her level." Runo said to Shun but Shun still had no intention of saving her. "whatever Shun if you aren't going to help her I'm going to at least." Runo then jumped to the water and tried to lift Alice's unconscious body but she proved to be too heavy for her. "Julie help me with this!" Julie unlike Shun didn't want Alice dead despite being Masquerade and jumped to the water as well and together with Runo they raised Alice to surface of the water.

Then Marucho and even though Shun did argue about saving Alice helped to lift Alice back to the dock. Runo then gave Alice CPR and soon Alice spit the water out. After that all the brawlers could do is look at Alice with disgust and wait for her to regain her consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up my head hurt. Then I saw where I was and realized that I had been sleeping in this concrete for at least half an hour. 'How did I get here?' Was all I could think. Then I noticed that I was surrounded by the battle brawlers well expect Dan. They all looked at me with anger and disgust. "So you finally woke up Alice." There was clear venom in Runo's voice when she said my name.

"Where am I?" I asked them however they seemed to completely ignore my question. 'Why are they acting like this?' Runo then let out a creepy sadistic laugh that I had never heard her do that. "Caught in the act and trying to play dumb. I see how it is then." She said to me the venom still clear in her voice.

Where am I? What place is this? Why are they acting like this? Those were the questions in my head right now. Questions they wouldn't answer "I don't know what you are talking about." I said to her but then she let out another one of those laughs.

"There is no point at denying it anymore, so just cut the act Alice or should I say Masquerade." W-what? How can Runo, even accuse me of being him? "Runo what are you talking about!? Me being Masquerade where did you, even get that idea?"

"Oh please just look at your clothes." And that's what I did and then the realization hit me. My clothes were exactly like Masquerade's I had a launcher that was exactly same as Masquerade's and then I also had a bakubelt with all of Masquerade's bakugans in it.

It can't be. "But h-how?" Was all I could say. Then Shun opened his mouth and just his voice scared me. "You enjoyed it didn't you? Sending Dan to doom dimension." Shun's voice was full of hatred. I had never heard him even speak like that "W-what? I don't remember doing that." I said to them but all it got was scoffs.

"Yeah keep saying that to yourself. But what are you going to do? Run away and Use your DT? You can't do that since it's in the bottom of the ocean." He said to me now his voice sounding more emotionless than full of hate. Then there was a silence until Runo broke it.

"You know Alice I never trusted you really. There was always something suspicious about you but you always managed to manipulate me and others into trusting you. But now everyone knows who truly are this time. And no matter how much you'll pretend that you had nothing to do with it will change it." Runo said and then she began walking away with the rest of the brawlers. While it was clear that they had been hiding it I could see that they had been crying.

When they were out of sight all I could was stare. Still shocked at what had happened 'How can I be Masquerade?' was all I could think.

And then the memories came. Every time I went from Alice to Masquerade, every Bakugan I sent to doom dimension and the battle between me and Dan. "I remember now." I mumbled to no one really. And then the tears came down.

Then came the memory how it all began. The laboratory where Grandfather was turned into Hal G. I remember going into there and then I was turned into Masquerade.

"W-why did it have to be me!?" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

"What did I do to deserve this!?"

After ten minutes of more crying I stood up. I took off the jacket, the breastplate and the 3 belts off. I don't want more people knowing about it the fact that I'm him. I left the docks and went to the city. While in the city most people didn't pay attention to my new clothes and the ones that did probably thought I had become a goth or something like that.

I then went to Runo's house the door was open and she was waiting for me there with two packed bags. "I knew you would come here. There I already packed them for you so you can leave." Her voice was still full of hatred and venom.

"Please Runo liste-"

"Alice whatever excuse you are going to tell me I don't want to hear it. Just take your bags and leave Alice, just seeing your face sickens me." Runo then looked away from me. It was useless no matter what Runo won't listen to me.

"Can I at least change my clothes?" I asked her not wanting to go outside dressed in his clothes. "Urgh fine. Just make it quick." I changed my clothes as quickly as I could and when I came back I Runo was still waiting for me to just pick up the bags and leave.

I took the bags and started walking towards the door when I made my last attempt to get Runo at least listen to my side of the story. "Runo why won't you listen to me?"

That was a mistake because it only got her to snap. "LISTEN TO WHAT!? JUST ONE OF YOUR LIES? ALICE YOU BETRAYED US AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING THAT!"

"But Runo."

"No buts Alice! Trust me Alice it's very hard to not punch you in the face right now so just leave before I might do it." I sighed and opened the door and left the building.

Once I was out of the building the tears found their way again.

 **Anyway this is it. The first chapter of this story. Sorry if this is little short I'll try to make rest of the chapters longer. Also there will be battles in the future chapter but not on this one OK. There won't be any shipping in this story. Well I'm not 100% sure but if there will be it won't be ShunxAlice since I hate that ship rather the very rare DanxAlice yeah I'm one of those guys. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll try to finish this story while I have Bakugan fever going. Anyway peace out and...**

 **Viva out**


	2. Christopher why

**Okay anyway I have not updated the first chapter yet but I hope I can make this soon after I release it. Anyway this'll be more of a filler the real plot comes after this. Alice's first battle and she has to use Masquerade's Bakugans. I'll try to make this a long battle but I cannot promise anything. Anyway hopefully despite being more of a filler chapter you will like this. I'll hope I can finish this story this year because I think this will be like 6 chapters long. This one would then be my first non one shot story I would finish.**

After little walking I had found myself sitting in one of the benches in the park and all I could do was cry again. 'How could I have betrayed them?' I asked myself. It wasn't like I could control Masquerade but still the others see that I betrayed them.

Looking at the beautiful evening sky wasn't helping me either. Usually always looking at beautiful nature would help me to calm my mind but, even that doesn't help me right now. In fact soon the evening would turn into a night and it only gave me one question.

What will I do from now on? Go back to Russia? I'm not, even sure if I have enough money for a plane ticket. And Hal G could expect me to go back to Russia after this and turn me back into Masquerade. I can't become Masquerade ever again! But is there anything I can do to prevent it? Just because I don't have the mask on does it mean I can control myself? I would become Masquerade before I would, even put the mask on so does it make any difference? Am I even freed from his grasp right now?

No Alice don't think it that way. I have to make sure I don't become Masquerade again. I then took Hydranoids Bakugan and placed it in my hand. "At least you Hydranoid have an excuse that you just followed my orders." Hydranoid just stayed in his ball form and didn't respond at all. In fact he had been in his ball form all the time ever since it was revealed that I was Masquerade. What is he thinking currently? Trying to find a way to get me off to get more evil master. I would hope that he is currently thinking all of his actions and hoping to change.

Well if there is any good in his heart which I believe there is he is doing that right now.

After just sitting there for even more minutes I began to think about Dan. The almost really killed him. Sure he is probably alive right now but for how long? And there is no way to return from there.

What is her mother feeling right now? Her son never coming back home and losing him forever. All because of me. Just thinking about it made me burst into tears again. There is no way I can forgive myself ever for what I did. No one should be feeling the way Dan's mother is feeling right now.

After crying for so long that I ran out of tears eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open and had to sleep on the bench.

* * *

I woke up in a beautiful morning, and it would probably have been a good day had it not been ruined by the memories of yesterday. In fact just remembering them made me cry again. There isn't a single way I can make up to them for what I did.

"Alice!" A voice called for me. The voice belonged to a young kid and when I looked at him it was Christopher. The young kid I helped to teach how to brawl. "Alice is everything okay I saw you crying?" He asked his voice full of concern, something I didn't deserve.

"Christopher there is nothing to worry about I'm fine see." I forced myself to stop crying and did a fake smile to prove him that, but judging by his expression he clearly didn't fall for it. "Alice be honest. What really happened?"

I sighed and thought about it. I couldn't just say to him "Yeah I have been Masquerade all along, even though I didn't control my body and my friends found out and hate me now." I needed to make up a proper lie which was something I wasn't that good at. But for once it needs to work.

"uhh. Runo and I got into a fight and she kicked me out." Looking at the expression Christopher made it seemed to work. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable." He said to me and the apology sounded genuine. It made me feel, even worse because I lied to him and he actually believed it. But the only other option was to tell him the truth which was not something I could do now.

There was a little silence after that. Then Christopher began looking at the side of the bench. At first I thought what is she staring at but then I realized that while I was sleeping I probably dropped Hydranoid. Once I realized that I quickly put it back to my bakubelt.

"Wait Alice you have a Bakugan?" Christopher asked and then I realized how big of a mistake I actually did. "Y-yeah." I answered. Please do not challenge me to a battle anything but that. "Do you have more?" I nodded at him and hoped that he would just drop the topic.

"Then it means you can brawl?" He asked and I panicked. "No no no no I can't brawl." I said panicked. Christopher seemed disappointing by my answer. "Well why not? You are good at it." He asked. Great now it just

I gulped before I answered. "I am good at making strategies and in simulation battles but I'm not good in the real thing."

"Confidence Alice." W-what? Then I remembered that was exactly what I said to him. "Isn't that what you said to me? Alice you need to be confident yourself as well and I think a battle against me would help that." He asked me. Great now he is going to use what I said to him back then against me on this one. I'm now desperate for whatever excuse I can use so I don't need to battle against him.

"I don't, even have a bakupod so I can't even battle you." I said to him hoping that he would just drop the subject and I wouldn't need to battle him. "Well I can just tell you the G powers from my bakupod." And there now I have no reason to not battle him. I gave a defeated sigh and raised my Bakugan card.

"Field open." Christopher said. I didn't even say that because I was too scared at what was going to happen. The attribute triangle came from bottom and the outside world slowly froze. Had this really been the first time I did this it would feel strange seeing this for causing this for the first time but the memories of being Masquerade had made this a not so special thing.

Then we both were transported into the battle field. "Gate card set!" Christopher threw his gate card to the field while I was still thinking of the strategy. I didn't want Christopher knowing that I'm Masquerade so a loss to me is that I need to use Hydronoid. I looked at the cards I had and what is the best strategy for a quick win.

The Masquerade sacrifice cards like mind ghost were immediately off the table. Looking at the cards I figured out a strategy that worked by just using Laserman and Wormquake. "Gate card set."

Christopher started out by throwing his Robotallion at his own card. "Okay Alice my Robotallion's power level has increased a little so it's at 300g's right now." The card that Robotallion currently is on is either a level down card or Double battle or a card I haven't seen him use before. I could throw Wormquake at his card and risk it or I could go on with my strategy. While I was thinking Christopher didn't yell at me because I didn't do anything like most people would do rather he allowed me to take my time.

"Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand." The gigantic worm then appeared on my gate card and when Christopher looked at his bakupod he couldn't believe his own eyes. "380G's! Wow Alice that is a strong Bakugan." Christopher now seemed to think of a strategy and like he gave me time to think I gave him. "Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand."

His Limulus then appeared on my gate card. "Okay my Limulus is at 310G's." He said. What is he thinking? Does Limulus have any good ability cards against my Wormquake? Sending in his Juggernoid is a much better option. Wormquake then went and got Limulus to it's hold and Christopher did nothing while at it.

Then the gate card opened and Darkus energy took Limulus sending it back to him. "W-what was that?" He asked clearly confused why his bakugan just exploded and went back to him. "It's the jokers wild card. The Darkus Bakugan wins unconditionally." And I just wasted that card. Had he sent Juggernoid who would have had a chance at beating Wormquake it would have not gone to waste.

In fact what was his strategy even sending Limulus there? Since this is more of a practice match I might as well ask him. "Why did you send Limulus to attack Wormquake in the first place?" He thought about it for a moment before answering. "My strategy was to wait until the gate card would open assuming that it's a card that increases power or decreases my Bakugans power. Then I would have used Holograph divide and the battle would have ended in draw and it would give me more time to create a strategy."

The plan wasn't that bad really. Double dimension could have countered the move and ended the battle in victory for me but Christopher has probably never seen that card in action so he wouldn't know. "Well Christopher your plan wasn't that bad." However this battle needs to end quickly if I don't want to reveal Hydranoid to him. "Gate card set!" I didn't, even look at what gate card I chose because it didn't really matter.

"Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!" Christopher seemed again surprised by the high G power from my Laserman. "Ability card activate Leap sting." Lasermans middle body moved and faced Robotallion and then it began shooting at it. "W-what?" Christopher asked before Robtotallion couldn't handle the shots it took and turned into a ball as well. Christopher then picked up Robotallions ball and stared at it. After that Laserman returned to me as well.

The more concerning thing was the look on his face, I recognized it. The same look would be on those kids faces when I was Masquerade and they realized that they couldn't win and that their Bakugan was going to be sent to doom dimension. But why? T-the tricks I used. It would be something that Masquerade would do not me.

"You and I aren't so different after all." I heard his voice in my head.

NO NO NO it can't be! We are nothing alike. There is no way we are the same no way! I can't become him I promised I would never do that. "Alice!" Huh. It was Christopher "You okay?" He asked concern in his voice. I nodded at him in return.

He had placed an another gate card in the field and put Juggernoid there. "Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand!" The battle has to end here. "Okay 330G's vs 380G's." Christopher said. His Juggernoids power level was still the same it was when I taught him to battle.

"Gate card open!" However Juggernoids power level didn't increase nor did my Wormquakes power level decrease. What card is that?

"Ability card activate! Depth tornado!" I didn't even do anything and just watched as Juggernoid hit Wormquake and Wormquake turned into a ball. However after Juggernoid returned to him he got Limulus and Robotallion somehow back. Probably because of the command card he used during battle.

However this was a major setback in the battle for me. I'm now back in square one.

"You could have just used double dimension and the battle would have been over." I heard Masquerade's voice say. "SHUT UP!" I yelled which seemed weird to Christopher but had he known what was going on in my head at the moment he would understand.

"Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!" He threw it to the card where Laseman was. I then threw my Laseman back to that card as well. The 310G limulus was now against my 370G Laserman. Hopefully whatever card I put there is going to be in my favor. "Ability card activate! Abyss ruler." Limulus then started to glow blue indicating a power increase. "This card increases Limulus' power level by 100 G's."

310 plus 100 is 410G's Limulus as of now has the advantage but once the gate card opens this battle is over. "Gate card open!" However nothing happened. "W-what it didn't open." Limulus then charged itself towards Laserman causing Laserman to turn into a ball and coming back to me. Then the card opened and Limulus didn't return to Christopher. The card was frozen quicksand and Christopher seemed to be surprised by what happened.

But even if that happened how could this battle turn 180 so quickly. Just moments before I had all my Bakugan and he had only one but now he has all and I only one. In fact this battle has been lost already. Not in a traditional sense, but a lose for me in this battle is that I have to use Hydranoid in turn revealing that I'm Masquerade.

Sure I can hope that he has never heard of him or at least never heard of him using Hydranoid but I doubt it.

"Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand." He put his Robotallion on the card he put him before I used Leap sting not that it mattered anyway. "You wouldn't be in this situation had you just used an ability card for Laserman." I heard Masquerade's voice in my head. it just made me lose it. "I SAID SHUT UP!" And I threw Hydranoid at the nearest gate card.

However Hydranoid never opened instead of returning to me. When he was in my hand he opened and said. "The time... is not now Alice." His other head finished the sentence off. "What do you mean?" I asked Hydranoid.

"You need to... forgive yourself." Forgive myself for being Masquerade? How can I, even do that? "Weird that your Bakugan did not come out of it's ball. I'll give you a free turn because of that." Christopher said due to the situation.

I threw Hydranoid at the gate card where Robotallion was. I didn't say it's name because I knew what his reaction was going to be once he finds out. Hydranoid grew to it's full size and Christopher's eyes went wide when he saw the two headed hydra. Even more after he saw the G power.

"I'm ready" The one head said. "To battle." The other head finished off. "T-that's the Bakugan that Masquerade uses!" Christopher cried when he recognized the Bakugan. "But how can you have that if... You aren't him?" When he said that I knew I was revealed and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Alice that's not true right? There is no way you can be him? Right? Please tell me it's not true." At that moment I couldn't control it anymore and the tears began coming. "I'm sorry." I whispered even though he couldn't hear it.

Even though I didn't admit it to him Christopher just by looking at me seemed to figure it out. "It can't be." Before he could say anything else he noticed that his Robotallion was in trouble when Hydranoid almost finished him off.

"Gate card open!" The whole battlefield turned blue. Robotallion also started to glow blue and then it hit Hydranoid but it didn't even look like it hurt him. "Even 450 G's isn't enough." Christopher said when he looked at his bakupod. "Ability card activate! Robotallion Enforcement! This'll increase Robotallions G power by 50 G's raising it to 500."

This gave robotallion even more strength and it's chest cannons shot energy at Hydranoid. It was clear that few more hits and Hydranoid was finished. Christopher reaction still haunted me. The little kid clearly didn't want to believe it like I didn't want to believe it either. Did the brawlers feel the same when they found out about me?

"Alice!" One of the heads of Hydranoid said. "We need help." The other one finished. But how can I do anything? And if I do something what if Masquerade takes control? I can't I'm sorry Hydranoid for failing you.

"Forgive yourself." Hydranoid said to me. H-he is right. I need to do that but it's not easy to do. "Ability card activate dual gazer!" Two giant balls of energy began forming and then Hydranoid shot one at Robotallion causing it to return to Christopher.

Then he shot the other ball of energy at Limulus turning it to ball as well returning it to Christopher. "How did Hydranoid also get Limulus?" Christopher asked confused.

"Dual Gazer ability card not only boosts Hydranoid by 50 G's it also allows it to shoot pretty much anywhere." I answered him. Hydranoid is for a reason considered to be one of the strongest Bakugan there is. That move had turned also the battle. Now we both only had one Bakugan and Christopher had already used all of his abilities putting the clear advantage for me.

Christopher looked at his cards for a minute trying to figure out a strategy. "Gate card set!" He cried and then he threw his Juggernoid there.

"Bakugan brawl! Hydranoid stand!" The dual headed Hydra then grew to it's full size. "This battle." One head started. "Is over." The other head finished. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Juggernoid said to Hydranoid.

What does Christopher plan using? As long as it isn't mind ghost which I don't remember him having it's something I can counter. However looking at him it was clear that while he tried act like he was focusing on the battle 100% his mind was clearly elsewhere. He clearly is still shocked that I'm Masquerade. "Gate card open. Character card!" That doubles Juggernoids G power to 660 G's.

"Hydranoid you are going down!" Juggernoid said as he began charging at Hydranoid. "Not so fast." I said and then raised my final ability card. "Ability card activate! Grand down! This card nullifies you gate card." Juggernoid's power level now decreased back to 330 G's.

When Juggernoid realized that he didn't have the power boost from the gate card anymore it stopped this time trying to run away from Hydranoid. However Hydranoid was much faster and with one hit Juggernoid turned back into a ball and returned to Christopher. After that we left the arena and were back in park.

Christopher was holding in his hands his Bakugans just staring at them. "Christopher." I said trying to hold his hand. He then moved his hand that I couldn't touch him. "No Alice." No why did it have to happen. It's clearly about me being Masquerade that he is upset about.

"Please Christopher just listen to me." I tried to say to him but it was futile. He wouldn't listen to me just like the brawlers. He then began running way from me until I didn't see him. Then the first sob came followed by others and soon tears.

What did I expect when Christopher was going to find out? Him to accept it? You knew already that his reaction to you was going to be same as the brawlers.

That still didn't change how much it hurt. If only they listened. Hydranoid then opened and started to float next to me. "It's not your fault Alice." He said to me in the most calming voice Hydranoid could make. "How can you say that Hydranoid? I sent Dan to doom dimension."

"It wasn't you that did it. The one who ordered me to send all those Bakugan to doom dimension was Masquerade not Alice." I wanted to believe what Hydranoid said I did. Even if what he says is true no one else even listens to me. "I'm sorry Hydranoid it's just so hard."

I continued to cry for few minutes and then I heard someone calling my name. It was Runo but what could she be doing here? "Alice. There you are!" She didn't sound nowhere near as angry as she did yesterday but I could still hear the anger in her voice towards me. She was charging towards me. Before I could do anything she had me tackled to the ground and was on top of me.

"Bring back Dan." She yelled.

 **Okay here is the end. Hopefully you liked this chapter and this will be released tomorrow. Today as of writing this it's Friday and in Saturday I'm going to refine it a little and then release it. Alice started out by brawling Christopher similarly as Masquerade but when she was reminded of Masquerade she became a complete coward who couldn't brawl. Alice is slowly going to go from self hating to normal in this story and I think this is a vital part of it. Hydranoid also turned good in this though there isn't really an explanation. In fact in every story like this where Alice gets Hydranoid early he turns good so I don't think it's that big of a problem. Anyway chapter is finished... Oh I also forgot to tell you. The abyss ruler card Christopher isn't in Bakugan wiki as a card used on Limulus but I saw it as a card that all aguos Bakugan can use rather than just Stinglash.**

 **Viva out**


	3. To the doom dimension

**Okay originally in the ending of the last chapter Runo was supposed to ask Alice to send her to doom dimension but I watched the episode again and saw that it isn't simply possible to happen so I put her to attack her. Don't worry nothing too significant will change. Also I'm going to put the first part of this chapter in Runo's POV and then in Alice's POV again. And there won't be any battles in this chapter that will be for the next chapter. So hopefully you enjoy this story and let's get into it. This is until I read the reviews for the last chapter. Yeah it seems that I have to explain Hydronoid's change of heart in this chapter there is no way of getting around. Also Christophers reaction was more of a shock and betrayal because he probably even knew some kids whose Bakugan Masquerade sent to doom dimension. But don't worry eventually there will be more light to it as well.**

"Runo!" It was mother calling for me. Truth to be told I had been awake for a while now but I didn't feel like getting up. What happened yesterday was still on my mind. I then heard footsteps mother obviously coming to get me since I didn't respond.

She knocked on the door and said. "Runo Dan's mother wants to see you." And when I heard that I got up and got immediately dressed. After I got dressed I went downstairs where the brunette women waited for me. "I want to discuss something with you. But not here." I knew exactly what she wanted to discuss with me and if my answer is going to make her go in tears I can understand that she doesn't want to do it in the cafe.

"Okay but where?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment and then asked me. "Is the park good enough?" I nodded at her and then we headed for the park. During the walk I tried to hide how uncomfortable I was but didn't do a good job.

'Please let me be wrong and don't ask about Dan.' I thought until we reached the park. Just as we passed the waterfall I opened my mouth after being silent for the walk. "So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked her. And when she began to speak my worst fears were confirmed. She was here because of Dan. "It's Dan he hasn't been to home since yesterday."

I tried to act surprised but in reality I wasn't surprised at all. "I thought you might know where he is." Yes I know he is in doom dimension. "No." Off course I wasn't going to say that to her so I just lied that I didn't know at all where he was. "No clue." And the guilt I felt when I told her that. But sometimes ignorance might be bliss.

She doesn't need to know about it and when we get Dan back somehow she thinks that he was just gone for a day or two and that he came back.

"Does this have something to do with Bakugan?" This time my Huh was actually real and not faked. "Well does it?" I tried to form my words to make an answer but all I got was "Well I'm not..."

"That's all he ever talks about, either he is off playing or in online chatting away about the game." She then started to explain when she saw Dan's bakugan for the first time and how she thought it was just a kids game.

"I actually saw him talking to his Bakugan." Oh no. If she knows about that then... "What are Bakugan?" She asked me then. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't get the words out. "Please tell. Is it more than just a game?"

"Well it's kinda.. like this." I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her the truth. "I'm sorry I can't." I turned around and ran away from her. the tears were coming just remembering what happened. I can't tell her.

After I was far enough from Dan's mom I tried to wipe off some of the tears but they just came back again. Then I saw her. Alice standing near a bench and crying. Oh boo hoo hoo I have been caught of betraying my friends and now I'm suffering the consequences of it. She caused all of this! Because of her Dan's mom might never see her son again! I began charging at her but I wanted for her to look at me just before I tackled her to the ground.

"Alice. There you are!" And she had no time to react before I tackled her to the ground and started holding her while being on top of her. I yelled the only thing that was on my mind at the moment. "Bring back Dan!"

* * *

I tried to get her off me but it proved to be futile. The only way to get out of this is by using reason but it seems that ever since Dan was sent to doom dimension she has been incapable to use reason. "Bring Dan back from doom dimension right now!" She yelled at me.

"If I knew how to I would have done so." I answered her. "Lies all lies!" She yelled at me in return and her grip on my hands only tightened. "Now tell me how to get Dan back!" I tried to think any way to get Dan back but even with the memories of being Masquerade nothing came.

But Runo wasn't going to accept that but I still tried. "Runo honestly I don't k-" She then began pulling my hair and it hurt. I tried to scream but Runo then used her other hand to cover my mouth so no one would hear me.

Runo looked around a minute to see if anyone was seeing what was happening but no one was around. "Okay I'm going to remove my hand and if you scream I'm going to do things I don't want to do." She then removed my hand from my mouth. "Now how to get Dan back." I knew she wasn't going to take a no for an answer but I did not know any other way.

"Runo I promise that I don't know how to bring him back I would have done so if I did." I said to her weakly which only earned me a slap in the face. "That promise is as empty as when you promised to me that you were not Masquerade's spy." This one caused the guilt wash over me which caused the tear works to open.

The fact that I was crying now seemed to only make Runo go more angry. "Oh spare me those crocodile tears! I had to see Dan's mom ask me where he is and I had to lie to her knowing full well that in couple days he'll be dead because of you!" Dan's mom is already worrying about her son and it is because of me. I'm the reason why Dan is in doom dimension maybe dead already or if not he will starve to death soon.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. "Well Alice sometimes sorry is not enough. Now tell how to get Dan back if you want to right your wrong." She ordered me. "How many times have I told you I don't know."

It seemed to cause Runo snap because she then began to pull my hair and it hurt. "Runo stop." I tried but she would not. "Not until you get Dan back!" She continued to pull harder and it seemed soon my hair would fall of until.

"Hey knock it off!"

A group of boys began to pull Runo off me. "Get off me!" She yelled as she tried to resist but it proved futile as the boys took her away. "Thank you." I said to him as I stood up. "No problem he replied."

I then dusted off my dress. "Why did she attack you to begin with?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Bakugan disputes." I lied to him. "Well that's quite extreme reaction because of bakugan." he pointed out.

"Well she is quite a bakugan enthusiast." I lied more. I then walked off.

I tried to think of ways to get Dan back. I knew that if he died there I would never be able to live with the guilt someone died because of me. But how can I get him out. None of my memories as Masquerade helped me.

"Hydranoid do know anyway to bring someone from doom dimension?" I asked him as he opened from his ball. "No Alice. No Bakugan who was sent to doom dimension ever returned from there and I'm pretty sure that the same thing applies to humans." He explained.

I hung my head low as the realization hit me that Dan was not coming out. "So there isn't a way out." It was more of a statement than a question. "I didn't say that there wasn't a way out. I just said that I have never seen someone leave doom dimension." He explained. I know he tried to make me feel that there was a chance of him coming back but even if there was a way to get Dan back the chances of him figuring out how to leave doom dimension in time are so slim that it is not worth getting my hopes up.

Why is Hydranoid so nice to me to begin with? Just a day ago he happily sent Dragonoid to doom dimension and now he is here trying his best to get my hopes up that there is a way to bring Dan and Dragonoid back from doom dimension. It just seemed too... sudden.

"Hydranoid why are you so kind to me?" I asked him. "Why wouldn't I be? My master is visibly upset and needs help?" He stated probably upset that I even asked the question. "Because you were perfectly happy yesterday sending Dan and his Bakugan to doom dimension."

Hyrdranoid for the first time since I was exposed to be Masquerade looked down in... shame. Similar to how I did. "That was because of the negative energy. Similarly to Sirenoid and all the other doom brawlers bakugans." Great he has a good excuse and I saw it happening with the others. However if my brawl with Christhoper proved anything it's that Masquerade is still in me.

"Corrupted by negative energy..." I mumbled. "Wait!" I stated. "When Preyas was sent to doom dimension he came back and was corrupted by negative energy. It means that there is a way out of there but how..." I tried to think of a way to bring back Dan. All I had to do was find it in my memories how did Preyas come back. Maybe I missed something!

* * *

After I was carried away by the boys until I was far enough from her and that they deemed that I would not go after her again they let me go. I was furious that they stopped me. I know that Alice knows how to bring back Dan she just doesn't want to do so.

I punching a light-post in my frustrations. "It's not fair!" I yelled as I continued hitting the light-post even more. "It's not fair that Dan is in the doom dimension slowly dying there!" I yelled in frustration so much so that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole park heard it.

Tigrerra then came out of her ball. "Runo you need to stop this!" She ordered me. "But it's not fair what she did to Dan." I told her.

"It isn't but assaulting Alice or punching a light-post won't bring Dan back!" I stopped then punching the light-post as I looked at my knuckle which already looked like little hurt from punching all that metal. "I know. But what can I do? If Alice doesn't tell me how to bring him back I don't know how."

Tigrerra let out a long sigh. "Well then we have to find out a way and quickly." Oh I wish it was that easy. Just find a way. But it isn't like that. With at best a 2 day deadline and having to find a way to bring Dan out of doom dimension with the only one who might have the slightest idea of how to do that being Alice who claims she has no idea how to do that.

"But how can we do that when we don't have a single clue."

We began brainstorming ideas though most of them ended up falling flat. It seemed that we had no idea on how to bring him back. One of them was literally swim to botton of that dock to find that DT Alice/Masquerade dropped. Never mind that it could have possibly gone somewhere due to waves or maybe sand would have covered it already plus how can you explain on having diving gear in that dock.

"This is so frustrating!" I yelled at loud.

"It is frustrating but eventually we will find a way to bring Dan back." Tigrerra tried to assure me. But I wasn't listening at this point. Every second we tried to find a way to get Dan back was a second off from Dan's life which if he doesn't get out of doom dimension soon won't be a long one. "That's it I'm going to doom dimension myself!" I yelled in frustration as I announced my plan.

"Runo you have to think. You can't go to doom dimension yourself. So many things could go wrong." Tigrerra tried to explain to me but I just ignored it. "Tigrerra I'm going to go to doom dimension with you or without you. It's your decision." I told her.

I hoped that Tigrerra would help me in this guest but if she doesn't I will do it without her. "Runo I will always be on your side but you have to rethink this before you do something you regret." She said trying to get me to reconsider but I wasn't having any of it. "No Tigrerra I'm not going to rethink this as Dan is dying in doom dimension."

"So your plan is to join him then?" She asked clearly trying to make me rethink. "No my plan is to go to doom dimension and help him." I explained to her.

Tigrerra still wasn't impressed with my plan. "Runo you can think great plans but you are too rash sometimes and this is one of those times. Besides how are you gonna even get to doom dimension?"

"Through Alice off course." I explained her. "After you assaulted her. What makes you think she will help you?" She asked me. "If she supposedly had no idea and stuff like that then she will help because I want to go to doom dimension and she will want Dan to be alive. If she is Masquerade then she will want me to send me to doom dimension."

"Okay I can't argue with that but Runo you have to reconsider this plan."

Instead of reconsidering I rushed to my house where the customers gave me strange looks when I rushed to my room as fast as possible.

"I'm gonna need some Bakugan with me. Tuskor and Hynoid should be good enough." I said as I picked those two up. I also took one card that I never used with me. It was your standard subterra power increase card. Because I never used subterran Bakugan I never used this card but now I'm gonna use it due to the fact that when it changes the environment there are plenty of things for Tigrerra to hold to so that Tigrerra won't be sent to doom dimension without me.

"Okay Tigrerra remember hold onto something until I'm ready to go. Ok?" She nodded in return though she was clearly uncomfortable about the whole plan.

When I reached the park I called Dan's mom informing that I was going to get her son back. And now it was time to find Alice.

* * *

It didn't seem that I was any closer in any ideas to bring back Dan. Hydranoid assured me that we will find out eventually. But the fact was we were running short of time. If we didn't figure out how to do it soon Dan is good as dead. Then I spotted someone running towards me.

'Not again.' I thought when I saw that it was Runo. This time I wasn't going to be tackled by her and began running towards the opposite direction.

"Alice wait!" I heard her yell but I wasn't going to stop. Infact I only started to run even faster than I had before. I wasn't going to have one of her beatdowns this time. "Alice I'm not gonna attack you!" I heard her yell again. This time I stopped.

I turned to look at her and she didn't have that anger in her that she had last time. "Okay Runo then what do you want?" I asked her.

Her answer was to raise her Bakugan card. "I want to battle you, and I want you to use the doom card." When I heard that I thought Runo was out of her mind. Why would she want me to send her Bakugan to the doom dimension. "What!?" Was all I could say.

"Why would you want me to use a doom card?" I asked her.

Whatever it was Runo seemed so determined to do just by looking at her eyes. "I want to go to doom dimension to save Dan assuming that you do not know how to save him." So Runo was that determined to save Dan that she was even willing to go to doom dimension to do that.

I knew it was a bad idea and I would have to try to change her mind. "Runo are you sure about this? Don't you think there would be a better plan?" I said trying to make her reconsider the whole thing. This time Tigrerra stepped in.

"Alice I tried to make Runo reconsider this plan. Trust me if I can't get her to change her mind no one can."

Well that was it. No way I can make Runo change her mind so might as well go along. I'm pretty sure if I don't do this Runo will find a way to do it anyway. "Okay Runo i'll do it. But Runo I still think this is a bad idea." I said.

Runo seemed to get more inpatient by the minute so much so that she was pretending to yawn. "Are you ready now will we do this." She said still holding her Bakugan card. I took mine out of the bakubelt that was under my dress and held it.

"Field open." We both said as the attribute triangle appeared under us as the world slowly froze around us.

We were both transported to the battlefield. "Gate card set!" Runo said as she threw her gate card. I on the other hand was just starring at the doom card still thinking if I should go along with Runo's plan or not.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked her as a last minute back down question. Runo nodded in return indicating that she wasn't going to back down on this. "O-okay." I said and then dropped the doom card. I then threw some random gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" Runo said as she threw her Bakugan at her own gate card. "Tigrerra stand!" she said as the lioness was released from her ball.

It was clear that Runo wasn't going to drag this battle and just wanted to go straight to the doom dimension. "Bakugan brawl!" I said as I threw Hydranoid to her card. "Hydranoid stand!" I said as the dual headed hydra was released from his ball.

"Gate card open!" Then the world turned into sand and various rocks and even pyramids started to appear. For some reason the card Runo chose was your average subterran power increase card. "Okay Tigrerra hold onto that rock." Runo said as she pointed at a rock next to Tigrerra.

Okay now I get it. Runo wants to make sure that Tigrerra won't go to doom dimension without her so Tigrerra will hold on to a rock so Runo can also get to doom dimension. Runo then walked next to Tigrerra.

"Hey Alice before I go. Come here please." Runo said most likely wanting this to be our goodbye but something was... off. Ignoring that thought I went next to Runo and Runo pulled me into a hug. "Promise to me safe while I'm gone and if the other brawlers are worried about me say to them that there is nothing to worry about." I nodded to her indicating I was going to keep this promise.

Runo then pulled out of the hug. "Ready?" Tigrerra asked and Runo nodded. "Okay Hydranoid do it." I said and Hydranoid hit Tigrerra with his tail causing Tigrerra to be sent to doom dimension. Runo then quickly approached me and held my hand.

"Okay time to go now." And then she began to violently pull me closer to the portal. I tried to resist it but she was too strong. "Hydranoid help!" I cried out for help and Hydranoid started to run towards me to help me.

"Runo what are you doing!?" Tigrerra asked as Runo started to hold Tigrerra. "This isn't part of the plan!" Tigrerra said as she tried her best to hold on to the rock so I wouldn't go to doom dimension.

Hydranoid was getting closer and closer but before he could save me Tigrerra lost her grip and I was sent to doom dimension as I desperately tried to get off of Runo.

"ALICEEEEE!" I heard Hydranoid cry after me as the last thing I saw before I was transported to the doom dimension was Hydranoid also going through the portal desperately trying to save me.

 **Okay finally this chapter is finished. Bit of a twist in the end right. Hopefully you enjoyed this and I finally got this finished after 8 long months. Anyway now that the hardest part of this story is finally finished I'll begin to work on chapter 4. This story will be 6-8 chapters long so I'm at best 50% completed it or one chapter short of of 50%. Anyway tell me in the reviews what did you think. I hope that you liked it. Now I will refine this chapter a little remove some spelling errors and stuff like that and I should upload this in about 10 hours which will be 10pm for me but four you it's something like 2pm or 3pm assuming you are from America.**

 **viva out**


	4. The test of Doom Dimension

**It's been 11 hours since I uploaded chapter 3. 100 new views so far though I think 2 or 3 were mine since I checked how my story looked like. 2 new reviews. When I made this story I didn't mean to make Runo a villain. The original role Runo was supposed to have was much smaller than the one she has here. Well let's see if I can make a redemption story for her. Now both Alice and Runo are in doom dimension and have to find out a way out. Now let's get to the story.**

 **Update written in 12th of January 2020. I plan to write all of the chapters now and I won't be publishing any of them until they are all finished. Once all of the chapters are finished I will be updating the story once a week until the story is finished and will not change the chapters much in between. Hopefully this means that no longer will happen that I will upload a chapter and then half a year later an another one.**

 **Another update written in 22nd of January 2020. Originally I was supposed to upload this once I had the entire story made. Reason why I decided not to is quite simple. 1 it means it'll take quite long time for me to make this story and 2 I'm not sure what direction this story is going to go past chapter 6 so I am going to ask you but in order to do so I would need to upload the 6th chapter already. So that is why.**

Never in my life I had seen a place as desolate as this. It seemed like straight from a post apocalypse movie. And looking around I saw bakugan turned into stone which only made this place even more creepy.

I didn't want to spend a second more of my life in this place but it wasn't like there was a way out. Runo on the other hand couldn't look around. Right now she was too busy avoiding Hydranoid which at this point only wanted her dead. Runo went under Tigrerra only to Tigrerra move out of the way as she said. "Sorry milady but you have to deal with this on your own." as Runo barely avoided Hydranoids hand as he tried to snatch Runo.

Hydranoid then tried to Hit Runo with his tail only for Runo to jump over it. However Hydranoid began chasing Runo and this time catching her. "You will pay for... What you did." The left head started and the right head finished. Hydranoid proceeded to open his mouths as Runo desperately tried to get out of his grip not wanting to be eaten. At this point I knew I had to interfere.

"Hydranoid that's enough!" I ordered as Hydranoid stopped and Runo gave me a confused look. "But she.." Hyrdanoid tried to start but I wouldn't let him finish. "I know what she did but this is not a way to deal with it. Now let her go." I ordered as Hydranoid dropped Runo and the drop seemed to be painful for her.

Don't get me wrong I certainly didn't like what Runo did and I don't think I will forgive her soon. But I don't think Runo deserves to be killed for what she did.

Runo got up and started to go on top of Tigrerra who still looked disappointed at her but allowed her to get on top of her. "Let's just find Dan now and hopefully get out." She said as I began going on top of Hydranoid as well.

"Which way?" I asked as I looked around the lifeless space and there wasn't any indication to where Dan would be or an exit would be. Not that I even think that there is an exit as I knew from my memories as Masquerade that only Naga can get us out from Doom dimension. And if he did that well I would turn into Masquerade in no time and something similar might happen to Runo as well.

"That way." Runo said as she pointed west. And without saying anything we went to that way.

Our journey was wordless we just looked around at the frozen statues of Bakugan that had been sent here and the scenery that didn't change at all.

After few hours I could see from Runo's expression that it was dawning on her that perhaps there wasn't a way out after all and that we'd be stuck here for rest of our lives.

That was something that I really tried not to think about even though I knew this was the most likely possibility.

Eventually I was starting to get hungry having not eaten anything since before I was found out to be Masquerade. Looking around there was no food nor water here so it could be that we might last just few days and then we will join these statues of perished Bakugan.

Our situatuion seemed hopeless until it was sparked up after we saw a red Dragon roam across the sky. We instantly recognized it to be Dragonoid and Dan.

However my feelings began to change when it seemed to attack us well me to be exact however just as Hydranoid and I prepared ourselves Dragonoid landed just in front of us.

Dan jumped out of Dragonoid's back and judging by his expression he didn't seem to be pleased. "What is he doing here!?" Dan asked as he pointed at Hydranoid.

Runo's expression seemed to turn smug at that as she turned to look at me. "Well how about you ask miss Masquerade herself." She said looking at me. It seemed that Dan hadn't noticed that I was on top of Hydranoid and now on a closer look now saw me.

His expression turned from angry to a shocked one. "Alice is it true?" He asked with the look that he hoped that I would tell him that it's all a lie.

"I can explain." I couldn't lie to him and all I could do was hope that unlike Runo or the other brawlers he would listen. Before I could start to explain I was cut off when we were surrounded by these 6 beings. Each one of them seemed to be colored the same way as all the attributes were.

"W-who are you?" Runo asked as she looked at the 6 beings.

"I am Apollonir an ancient Pyrus soldier." The red being answered.

"I am Clayf a Subterran soldier." The brown one answered.

"I am Lars Lion a Haos solder." The white one answered.

"Exedra Darkus." The black one said.

"I am Frosch an Aquous." The blue one said.

"Oberus I am a ventus soldier." The green one said.

"The legendary six soldiers of Vestroia!" Drago stated as he recognized them. "You have heard of us then." Said Oberus. "Then you shall hear the history of our plight." Frosch continued.

Before he could start a history lesson Runo interrupted. "What do you want!?" She asked them.

"Our mission is very clear. We seek a new band of brothers to save Vestroia from total destruction." Apollonir explained to us. "Are you talking about us?" Dan asked him.

"We have a little proposition." He answered. My hopes got up this could very well be the chance for us to get out. "You will help us and we will help you escape doom dimension." He continued.

"But first we must test your mettle to see if you are worthy of the challenge." Clayf said. "Worthy?" Runo asked them slightly confused. "Yes we must put you through series of tests."

"Our mission is the same and we need your help to leave." Drago said to them. "Yeah. What kind of tests are we talking here and how do we even know you are going to help us out if we pass." He asked them.

Appolinir's answer wasn't that helpful. "You can't."

Dan seemed to think for a moment before he spoke up again. "Here's the deal. If we help you then we want you to release every single Bakugan that's ever been sent to the Doom dimension." He said as he laid out his terms.

"Impossible." Exedra said.

"It seems that these beings really love their Bakugan. We must help them. I implore you to." Lars Lion said to the group. "Unfortunately three people is just too little for such a request." Appolinir said.

We were all disappointed and I started to panic as I knew Dan or Runo would cave in as this was the only way to get out of Doom dimension. And this release was more important to me than to them since this was the only way I could be redeemed for what I did as Masquerade. If I can help to release all of Bakugan from Doom dimension I can prove to everyone else that I have changed.

"You have to. We will not do any of those tests unless you will not." I told them hoping that I can negotiate my way to redemption. "Kind of ironic coming from you considering how many you have sent here." Exedra said to me.

It hurt so much to be reminded of my past that way but I have to push this if I want to be redeemed. "That's why I want you to release them so I can be redeemed from what I did as Masquerade." I told him.

"Commendable. But 3 people is still too little for such a request." Apollinir told me. I had to think long and hard. If there is 6 warriors then that means they want 6 brawlers me, Dan and Runo will make 3 so all we need is 3 more people.

"What if we had 3 more people coming here?" I asked him hoping that would be enough to fullfill their needs. "Alice what are you doing?" Dan asked me before Appolinir answered. "3 more warriors. I think that would be enough to warrant such a request. But how do you bring these 3 people here?"

I'm pretty sure when the other brawlers hear about this from Dan or Runo they will agree to do those tests if it means that all Bakugan will be released. "They are right now in Earth but if we get out of Doom dimension they will come here to complete those tests." I explained to them.

"Then we have a deal. If you pass your tests you shall be released from here and if the other 3 will then pass their tests then all Bakugan shall be released." He said to them as I quietly celebrated inside my head.

"Now let us commence with our tests." He said as they all began glowing and then the ground began shining very bright as the attribute symbols appeared. I was being transported somewhere along with Dan and Runo as we all screamed for our life.

The the transport split with each of us going our own way as me and Hydranoid were transported somewhere.

..

I woke up with a bright light shining at my face. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I can finally see where I have been transported. I woke up in a hill and from the hill you can see a city. I immediately recognize the city. It's Wardington. Had they lied about the tests and just sent us back to the earth or was this somewhat related to my test?

I find Hydranoid next to me in his ball form as I pick him up. He then opens up and looks around. "So where... is this test going to be?" He asked.

"No idea." I responded. As I started to walk towards Wardington. When I finally make it there something strange is happening people are avoiding me.

Everywhere I go people are giving me dirty looks and making sure they are as far away from me as possible. Every now and then I would hear murmurs such as a parent telling a kid to stay away from me or that's Masquerade.

Then I realize it these people know. Everyone knows who I am. I try telling myself that it's just a test and none of this is real but it feels too real. In my panic I began to run as more and more people just keep staring at me with these disgusted looks.

Eventually I found myself in a mall that was unfortunately crowded. As I walk around there seems to have formed a giant circle around me of people avoiding me have made. I try to find a place where there are zero people but I can't.

Hydranoid tries to tell me this is just a test but at this point I'm not hearing him at all as I make it into a bathroom in the mall. Only to find out it was full of people as they are give me that disgusted look.

I left the bathroom just as quickly as I entered there. Eventually I finally found a spot where I can go. A store that was completely empty with no one inside. I entered it as I finally found a spot where there is no one to judge me.

That is until I look at what store I am in. A Bakugan store. Filled with Bakupods, launchers, gate and ability cards and even some Bakugan. It was everything that I was afraid of even before I found out who I was.

The clerk spots me and you could see from his eyes that he is afraid. "Don't hurt me just take this and just leave please!" He says in his state as he threw a darkus bakupod at me.

I take the Bakupod and leave the store as quickly as possible. I needed to get out of this mall as soon as possible.

Once I was out of the mall the same crowds still looked at me. When I looked at the crowd however there was someone that stood out. Someone I recognized as soon as I saw him and his mask. None other than Masquerade himself. I feel an anger boiling inside me when I see him. He is the reason for all this. If it wasn't for him none of this would be happening.

I began to chase him right away and he began to run away from me. I continued to chase him through out the city as onlookers looked at us with shocked expressions. I can feel my legs giving up but by some unnatural force I managed to continue to give him chase.

Eventually he lead me to the docks where I still continued to chase him until he finally stopped at a certain dock. I recognize which one it was. This was the dock where I no Masquerade sent Dan to the Doom dimension.

"You are not going to get away from what you did to me and the others." I said to him. He just smirked at that. "The things that you did." Was his answer. I felt a bang of guilt hit me. As I remembered all the things I did. "It's just a test Alice. He is messing with your head on purpose." Hydranoid reminded me.

"You know full well that I wasn't controlling my actions." I told him. He again just smirked. "Maybe. But deep down you always knew, you just never wanted to have to confront your inner demons." He answered me. And it had an effect on me. There was a reason why I remembered after I had been exposed but could I have found that out if I had really tried before?

I had to keep him out of my head. "Just s-shut up." I told him. "Well I was starting to get bored of talking. How about some action." He said as he held up his Bakugan card.

My hand was shaking when I finally took my card and held it up.

"Field open!"

The ground started to glow as the attribute symbols appeared. But rather than transport us to the usual battlefield our surroundings began to change. Once our surroundings stopped transforming I could start to look at where we were. The answer was simple the doom dimension. Then I noticed him. Exedra standing behind Masquerade.

"You ready?" Masquerade asked as I picked my gate card.

"Gate card set!" We both exclaimed as we threw the gate cards. I then took the Bakupod that the clerk had given me and put it to my wrist. "Your turn." Masquerade said to me. I started to think of an strategy before I picked which Bakugan I was going to use.

I then chose my Bakugan and aimed.

"Bakugan brawl!" I exclaimed throwing the Bakugan at my gate card where it landed. "Wormquake stand!" I exclaimed. as the ball containing the dark worm oppened and the giant worm transformed into it's true form.

I then took the Bakupod that the clerk had fearfully given me. Once I had put it to my wrist I open it up.

"Welcome Alice. Darkus Wormquake enters at 380g's."

How would Masquerade respond to my Wormquake? What Bakugan would he send? Was he going to use an usual strategy such as using Mantris and using doom companion on my wormquake? Perhaps use marionette and transport my Wormquake and then use mind ghost. No too predictable. Knowing Masquerade from my memories he is unpredictable but smart which is what makes him so dangerous.

"I think it's time to introduce you to your old friend." He said as he put a Darkus Bakugan into his Bakugan launcher. "Bakugan brawl!" He yelled as he launched his Bakugan.

"Reaper stand!" He loudly exclaimed. "Reaper!?" Both me and Hydranoid said in shock. The Bakugan that transformed in front of us was familiar. It was the same Reaper that I used as Masquerade before I replaced him with Hydranoid by sending him to the doom dimension.

You could definitely see that all this time in the doom dimension had not done him well. With one of his eyes missing, one of his horn missing, his wings being ripped and tattered and looking malnourished. "Finally I will get my revenge." He said to me while looking at me.

"Darkus reaper enters at 400G's. Certainly doom dimension had done well when it came to his power level as it had increased.

However it wasn't time to be reminded of those old memories. If I wanted Reaper and all of the other Bakugan freed I needed to win this. "Gate card open level down!" I exclaimed as the gate card opens that decreases Reaper's power.

"Reaper's power decreased by 100G's. Wormquake leads by 80G's." My Bakupod told me. Masquerade just smirked at this move. "That's it?" He asked and then held up an ability card. "Ability card activate. Dimension four."

The all familiar ability card then nullified my gate card. "Reaper's power increased by 100G's." My Bakupod told me as Reaper with few hits finished my Wormquake. As I stood frozen. Wormquake then turned into a ball and returned to me as his Reaper did the same.

'This is still just a minor setback. I can still beat him' I thought to myself. "Gate card set!" I exclaimed as I threw an another gate card. I then picked up Laserman and began aiming at his card.

"Bakugan brawl!" I exclaimed when I threw my Laserman at Masquerade's card. "Laserman stand!" I exclaimed. The robotic Bakugan then transformed. Masquerade seemed to be unimpressed with my move.

"Laserman enters battle at 370G's." The Bakupod told me. "Bakugan brawl!" Masquerade roared. "Reaper stand." The withered Reaper appeared. "And now let's remind you who you really are." Masquerade said to me. What was he going to do? I was afraid to know what he meant by that very soon.

"Gate card open. Third judgement." That card. I thought as flashbacks when I no Masquerade sent Reaper to the doom dimension flashed by. "Well it's your turn." He said to me as he gave me only one option. Play his game.

I looked at Hydranoid who seemed to be about as comfortable about this whole situation as I. "Should we go?" I asked. "I see... No other option." He said. I nodded and then picked him up. "Bakugan brawl!" I.. well didn't exclaim this time.

I didn't say anything as Hydranoid transformed when he went to the card. "Dual Hydranoid enters at 480G's. Laserman is at 370G's and Reaper at 400G's. Advantage Hydranoid." My Bakupod told me. Reaper smirked as he feverishly began gripping his scythe.

"Good move. Now with just a few ability cards I'll finish both of them and get my revenge." He said and looked at Masquerade. Masquerade only gave back his cruel smirk. "Or not. Well Alice can you find yourself be able to do it?" He asked me as he gave that same cruel smirk to me.

Reaper looked furious and looked at Masquerade. "How can you do this! You will regret this!" He shouted at him.

"Reaper you will thank me later." I said to him with a saddened voice but it was for the best. "Now Hydranoid." I commanded but it was hard with that lump in my throat. Hydranoid swiftly with one hit from his tail made Reaper turn into a ball and sent him back to Masquerade. He then turned to look at Laserman which he will be forced to finish off as well.

"Laserman... I'm sorry." He said as he hit Laserman as well causing Laserman to return back to me before Hydranoid returned as well. That was a dirty trick forcing me to do that. Not only did he force me to sacrifice one of my own Bakugans he intentionally remade the Reaper sacrifice scenario.

"Don't let him... get into your head." Hydranoid reminded me. But how could I that brought back memories that i'd rather not remember. "Gate card set." Masquerade said as he threw a gate card next to me.

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!" The Darkus centipide appeared. "Darkus Centipoid enters battle with 400G's." My Bakupod told me. Obviously a trap. Mind ghost perhaps or something else. I can either spring the trap or go elsewhere.

Well if I want to spring the trap he at least needs to waste an ability card to do it. I decided to send Hydranoid to my own card. "Bakugan brawl! Hydranoid stand.!" The two headed Hydra appeared on top of the card ready to battle.

"Darkus dual Hydranoid enters at 480G's." My Bakupod told me.

"Gate card set." Masquerade says as he throws his final card at the field.

The Exedra behind Masquerade spoke to him. "Now is the time." He said as the robed figure collapsed and turned into a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Exedra stand!" Masquerade exclaimed.

I didn't know what to expect but this was certainly not it. The eight headed Hydra looked freaky. "Exedra enters battle at 500G's." My Bakupod told me. That was the highest G power I had ever witnessed a Bakugan have up to this point. I don't know how I'm going to beat this but I have to.

"Gate card open! Character card!" I exclaimed. "Hydranoid's power doubled to 960G's." That should be powerful enough to go against most ability cards. Masquerade though seemed to have other ideas. "Ability activate demon wizard." The Centipoid that was on the other gate card turned into stone.

"Centipoid's G power of 400G's is transfered to Exedra." My Bakupod told me. 900G's that was still less than what Hydranoid had but then the real disaster happened. The gate card broke completely.

"Hydranoids power decreased to 480G's." My Bakupod told me. I had to do something quick. "Ability card activate double dimension." The ability card that reversed his ability card. "Exedra's power decreased to 500G's." My Bakupod said. However there was nothing to be done with the gate card and my Hydranoid was still 20G's lower tham him.

This was it. The battle was over. He won and I failed and because of me Dan and Runo won't be able to get out of Doom dimension nor will the Bakugan be released. All because I wasn't strong enough. They will be so disappointed when they realize that because of me we failed.

"Hydranoid's power inreasing."

What?

I look at my Bakupod as Hydranoid's power increases by single digits going to 490 and it kept increasing.

Exedra could sense this and began attacking Hydranoid to finish it off but it wasn't having any effect.

"Hydranoid's power increased to 500G's." Bakupod informed me. They were not equally strong now as they battled until both of them turned into balls and were sent back to us. Masquerade seemed flashbanged unable to comprehend what just happened.

"That was... close." Hydranoid said to me in his ball form. "Yes it was." I answer him. But all it did was buy me some time. "We need to... finish that Centipoid." Hydranoid tells me. "But how it's obviously a trap?" I ask him. "I don't know... but that's what powers that exedra."

I needed to finish it but how? I still decided it was too risky to fight Centipoid and decided to attack him at his own turf.

"Bakugan brawl! Hydranoid stand!" As I threw it at Masquerade's other card that was empty.

"Hydranoid enters battle at 500G's." That power increase was permanent.

Masquerade smirked as he put Exedra to launcher. "Now to finish this. Bakugan brawl! Exedra stand!" The eight headed hydra went against my two headed hydra.

"Now Hydranoid this battle will be finished." Exedra told Hydranoid. "I don't... think so." The dual headed hydra responded. "We'll see." Was all Exedra responded with.

Masquerade commanded the gate card to open and it was revealed to be Exedra's character card. "Exedra's power doubled to 1000G's."

"And to finish this off." He said while holding up an ability card. "Ability card activate Final Wizard!" He shouted.

The Centipoid again turned into stone. "Centipoid's power level transfered plus Exedra's power increased by 100G's. Exedra's power is at 1500G's." When I saw that number my eyes widened I had never seen anything so powerful before.

That last one was close but this was definately it. There is no way I can counter Exedra when it has that power level.

I failed Dan and Runo, The other brawlers, The six legendary soldiers, all of the Bakugan in Doom dimension and Hydranoid. Because I couldn't be strong enough Vestroia and Earth are both doomed to face the wrath of Naga.

I failed all of them but more importantly I failed myself. This proved to me how big of a failure I am as a brawler.

Because I'm not strong enough to be able to beat Masquerade. Exedra then began attacking Hydranoid as Hydranoid began to lose his ground and soon would be finished. "Alice!" He screamed at me.

"Think of... what Masquerade would do!" Why is he asking me that? Why does he want me to act like Masquerade? "W-WHY!?" I ask him

"That's... the test! You need to accept... that Masquerade is a part of you!" He told me.

The test. I haven't been able to fully forgive myself nor accept that Masquerade is part of me. Every time I say Masquerade did it not me. That's what the test is about. I need to accept that I was Masquerade and he is still somewhere in me. I don't need to embrace him and all the things he has done but accept these things.

I began to get into the mindset he would have been. He would try to find a solution to this. Then I remember that the Centipoid powers the whole thing and that's what I need to get rid of. A smirk starts to creep into my face as I pick my ability card.

"Ability card activate dual gazer!" Hydranoids both heads start to form balls of energy he shoots one of them at Exedra which did nothing. "Is that all?" Exedra asks me. "It wasn't targeted at you." I say as Hydranoid shoots the other at the Centipoid which destroys the stone and turns back into a ball and is sent back at this 'Masquerade'.

"Exedra's power decreases to 1100G's. Dual Gazer increases Hydranoid's power to 550G's." Bakupod tells me.

"A good move child but still not enough." Exedra tells me and I smirk in return as I unveil the final ability. "Oh I wasn't finished yet. Fusion ability activate! Destruction Impact!" I exclaim.

Hydranoids power up for his final move as Exedra's gate card becomes useless. "Destruction impact not only increases Hydranoids power by 100G's it also makes you gate card useless."

"Exedra's power decreased to 600G's. Hydranoid's power increased to 650G's."

The 'Masquerade' on the other side looked shocked at this move. "And now attack!" I command as Hydranoid uses his attack and finishes off Exedra.

The battle was over. I won my tests. I can't believe it.

The 'Masquerade' on the other side starts to clap. "Congratulations you have passed your test to accept who you are. But this was only the first test of the many." Then an image of Runo appears. "Your second test is to defeat her and the 3 others that are coming." The 'Masquerade' explains.

Then an another image appears this one of Dan. "And once you have done that he shall be your final test."

So these tests are far from over.

"But for now you can finally rest." He says as a bright light begins to surround me and I feel being transported again.

S **o this is it. And I really have the urge to upload it now but I decide to wait until I have finished the other chapters. (that's a lie past me) I think this turned out good. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this I pulled an all nighter to make this one. Also if I do actually follow what I said then I really won't change the future chapters at all because of your reviews which I think is for good. Since it wouldn't be my story if I do it to be a story that appeases all of the reviews. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this and if I do follow what I said you will see next chapter in a week.**

 **Viva out.**


End file.
